Yu-Gi-Oh! A New Era, Volume 1
by Flutter Night
Summary: -Still in need of one, read anyways.-
1. The New Era of Heroes

Year 2100 in New Domino City, lays a new hero in waiting to take down all the evil in the world. In Domino Stadium, a lot of people were watching to see the final match of the tournament.

"Welcome all fans for the final match of the year!" the announcer yelled out through his microphone. A lot of people were watching through their T.V's to watch the final match. "Let's welcome our reigning champion… Keith, the "Machine Guy"!" A man appears wearing a red shirt, blue pants, black shoes, and had black hair. He was about 30 years old.

"It's great to be here." Keith said.

"And now… lets welcome our challenger. Our challenger has defeated every competitor and has been winning non-stop… please welcome… Zeke Martin!" the spotlight hits the ground but Zeke wasn't there. "Huh?" the announcer and Keith said.

At a house not far from the stadium, a teen was watching the T.V. He was wearing a green shirt and black pants, with green socks on. He was about 17 and sitting on the floor. "Where are you bro?" he said.

At another house, a little girl, along with her parents were also watching the T.V. The girl was wearing a white shirt, pink skirt, and striped stockings. She had blue eyes and was about 13 years old. "Where are you Onii-Chan?" she said.

Back at the stadium. "Where is Zeke Martin?" the announcer asked.

"Maybe he ran away. He's probably afraid to face me." Keith said.

"Yeah right old man." a voice spoke.

"What!?" Keith said.

A teen appears walking to the spotlight. He was wearing a black shirt, black blue pants, white shoes, and had fingerless gloves on and a small gold chain around his neck. Had light blue eyes and was about 16 years old. His hair was spiky dark blue. "Sorry… I was getting my deck ready." Zeke said.

"Now… as I was saying, lets welcome Zeke Martin!" the announcer said.

"Ready to go down kid?" Keith asked, inserting his deck into his duel disk.

"Bring it old man!" Zeke said, inserting his deck into his duel disk. Up on the stands, a teen was watching. He was wearing a black shirt, blue shorts, fingerless gloves, red shoes, yellow eyes, and brown hair. He was around 17 years old. "hope he doesn't lose." he said.

"DUEL!" Zeke and Keith said in unison**.**


	2. Domino Stadium Final Match

**-Zeke vs. Keith-**

"I'll start this duel." Zeke said.

**Zeke's Turn**: Zeke draws his card. He sets two cards and summons Neo the Magic Swordsman (4/**A**:1700 **D**:1000) in Attack Mode.

Zeke ends his turn.

**Status**: H-3 LP-4000 M-1 FD-2

"Not bad for a kid, but you'll know why I'm the strongest Duelist here." Keith said.

**Keith's Turn**: he draws and summons Biofalcon (4/**A**:1700 **D**:1200) in Attack Mode.

"It has the same Attack points as my monster." Zeke said. "I know that, so check this out runt!" Keith said.

He activates the Equip Spell Card Flint and Equips it to Zeke's monster. Neo was equipped with chains (**A**:1700 - 1400).

"Neo!" Zeke yelled. "Flint decreases your monster's ATK by 300. So now my monster is stronger than your monster." Keith said.

Keith sends Biofalcon to attack Neo, but Zeke activates his face-down Trap Card Dust Tornado, destroying Flint (**A**:1400 - 1700). Neo and Biofalcon destroyed each other. Now Zeke can set a card from his hand thanks to Dust Tornado's effect. He decides not to.

Keith ends his turn.

**Status**: H-4 LP-4000 M-0 FD-0

**Zeke's Turn**: Zeke draws his card and activates Monster Reborn to Special Summon back Neo the Magic Swordsman, but Zeke tributes Neo to summon Dark Magician Girl (6/**A**:2000 **D**:1700).

"It's great to be out here Master Zeke." Dark Magician Girl spoke, but only Zeke heard her. "Let's do this." Zeke said.

He activates Monster Reincarnation, discarding one card to add back Neo from his Graveyard. Since he discarded Dark Magician, Dark Magician Girl gains 300 ATK points (**A**:2000 - 2300). Zeke attacks Keith directly with Dark Magician Girl.

**Keith's LP**: 4000 - 1700.

Zeke ends his turn.

**Status**: H-1 LP-4000 M-1 FD-1

"I'll get you for that if it's the last thing I do!" Keith said. "We'll see about that." Zeke and Dark Magician Girl said.

**Keith's Turn**: he draws and activates Premature Burial, paying 800 LP to Special Summon Biofalcon back from his Graveyard.

**Keith's LP**: 1700 - 900.

Now he tributes Biofalcon to summon Machine King (6/**A**:2200 **D**:2000) in Attack Mode. The effect of Machine King is that it gains 100 ATK for each face-up Machine-type monster on the field, including itself (**A**:2200 - 2300).

"It has the same Attack power as my Dark Magician Girl." Zeke thought.

Now he activates Solidarity, increasing all monsters on Keith's field by 800 if only one type exist in his Graveyard. Only Biofalcon exist in his Graveyard, so all Machine-type monsters gain 800 ATK points (**A**:2300 - 3100).

"No way!" Zeke said. "Master…" Dark Magician Girl said in fear. "Say goodbye to your monster!" Keith said.

Keith attacks Dark Magician Girl with Machine King, but Zeke activates his other face-down Trap Card Negate Attack, protecting her. Dark Magician Girl sighed in relief.

Keith sets a card and ends his turn.

**Status**: H-1 LP-900 M-1 FD-1

**Zeke's Turn**: he draws his card.

"Crap… his Machine King is at 3100 Attack points. I only have Dark Magician Girl on my Field. What can I do?" Zeke thought.

Zeke summons Neo the Magic Swordsman (4/**A**:1700 **D**:1000) in Defense mode. Now he switches Dark Magician Girl in Defense mode as well.

Zeke sets a card and ends his turn.

**Status**: H-0 LP-4000 M-2 FD-1

**Keith's Turn**: he draws and summons Robotic Knight (4/**A**:1600 **D**:1800) in Attack mode (**A**:3100 - 3200) (**A**:1600 - 2400). Now he activates Machine Assembly Line, increasing all Machine-type monsters on the field by 200 ATK points (**A**:3200 - 3400) (**A**:2400 - 2600). Now he activates his face-down Trap Card DNA Surgery, declaring that all monsters on the field become Machine-types. Dark Magician Girl and Neo the Magic Swordsman become Machine-types (**A**:2300 - 2500) (**A**:1700 - 1900) (**A**:3400 - 3600).

"No!" Zeke yelled. "What happened to me!?" Dark Magician Girl said.

Now Keith attacks Dark Magician Girl with Machine King, but Zeke activates his face-down Waboku, taking no damage and protecting his monsters.

Keith ends his turn.

**Status**: H-0 LP-900 M-2 FD-0

"It's Zeke's turn. He has no cards in his hand. He is gonna need a miracle if he wants to win. But there's no way he can draw a good card." Keith thought.

**Zeke's Turn**: he draws his card. He looks at it and smiles. He now activates Swords of Revealing Light.

"What!?" Keith was surprised. "I'm safe for now…" Zeke said.

Zeke ends his turn.

**Status**: H-0 LP-4000 M-2 FD-0

**Keith's Turn**: he draws and summons Mechanicalchaser (4/**A**:1850 **D**:800) in attack mode. (**A**:1850 - 2850) (**A**:3600 - 3700). He ends his turn.

**Status**: H-0 LP-900 M-3 FD-0 S-2

"Everytime he summons a Machine monster, his Machine King gets stronger. Now thanks to DNA Surgery, every time I summon a monster, it becomes a Machine-type and powers up his monster. What can I do?" Zeke thought.

**Zeke's Turn**: he draws and summons Obnoxious Celtic Guard (4/**A**:1400 **D**:1200) in defense mode. He becomes a Machine-type monster now (**A**:1400 - 1600) (**A**:3700 - 3800).

"Its great to be out here my liege." Obnoxious Celtic Guard said. Dark Magician Girl waves at him.

Zeke ends his turn.

**Status**: H-0 LP-4000 M-3 FD-0

**Keith's Turn**: he draws and activates Graceful Charity, drawing 3 cards and discarding 2 cards. He sets a card and ends his turn.

**Status**: H-0 LP-900 M-3 FD-1 S-1

**Zeke's Turn**: he draws his card. Now he summons Magician's Valkyria (4/**A**:1600 **D**:1800) in defense mode. She becomes a Machine-type monster now (**A**:1600 - 1800) (**A**:3800 - 3900).

"Hi Master Zeke." Magician's Valkyria said. Dark Magician and Obnoxious Celtic Guard looked at her. "Hi their sister." Dark Magician Girl said. "It's great to have another ally to join us." Obnoxious Celtic Guard said. "Thanks." Magician's Valkyria said.

Zeke ends his turn.

**Status**: H-0 LP-4000 M-4 FD-0

**Keith's Turn**: he draws and summons Giga-Tech Wolf (4/**A**:1200 **D**:1400) in attack mode (**A**:1200 - 2200) (**A**:3900 - 4000). Now he activates his face-down Call of the Haunted trap card to Special Summon Launcher Spider (7/**A**:2200 **D**:2500) from his graveyard (**A**:2200 - 3200) (**A**:4000 - 4100).

"When did Launcher Spider get in your graveyard!?" Zeke asked. "When I discarded it thanks to Graceful Charity." Keith explained. "Figures." Zeke said.

Keith ends his turn and the swords vanished.

**Status**: H-0 LP-900 M-5 FD-0

**Zeke's Turn**: he was about to draw.

"What can I do? He has 5 monsters and I have 4 monsters. If I don't do anything to stop him… I'm finished." Zeke thought.

He draws and looks at the card. He smiles and sets it. Zeke ends his turn.

**Status**: H-0 LP-4000 M-4 FD-1

**Keith's Turn**: he draws and activates Pot of Greed, drawing two cards. Now he equips Machine King with Machine Conversion Factory, increasing its **ATK **and **DEF** by 300 (**A**:4100 - 4400 **D**:2000 - 2300). Now he attacks Dark Magician Girl with Machine King, but Zeke activates his face-down Mirror Force.

"NO!" Keith yelled. "You fell for my trap card!" Zeke said. Magician's Valkyria jumps up and creates a mirror barrier. "Good Job!" Dark Magician Girl cheered. "Way to go." Obnoxious Celtic Guard said. "Reflect!" Magician's Valkyria said.

Mirror Force destroyed all of Keith's monsters. Due to the effect of Machine Assembly Line, it gets 2 Junk Counters for each destroyed Machine-type monster. Since 5 were destroyed, it gets 10 Junk Counters (**JC**:0 - 10). Now Keith sends Machine Assembly Line to the graveyard to summon a Machine-type monster with a Level less than or equal to the number of Junk Counters on it (**A**:2500 - 2300) (**A**:1900 - 1700) (**A**:1600 - 1400) (**A**:1800 - 1600). Now he Special Summons back Machine King (6/**A**:2200 **D**:2000) (**A**:2200 - 3500). Now he equips Machine King with 7 Completed. Now Machine King gains 700 **ATK** or **DEF** points and he chooses **ATK** (**A**:3500 - 4200).

Keith ends his turn.

**Status**: H-0 LP-900 M-1 FD-0

**Zeke's Turn**: Zeke draws and activates Pot of Greed, drawing 2 cards. Now Zeke activates Card of Sanctity, allowing Keith and Zeke to draw until they have 6 cards in their hand. Now Zeke activates Heavy Storm, destroying all of Keith's Spell and Traps (**A**:4200 - 2300). All of Zeke's monsters were turned back to normal. Now Zeke activates Polymerization to fuse Queen's Knight, King's Knight, Jack's Knight to Fusion Summon Arcana Knight Joker (9/**A**:3800 **D**:2500). Zeke attacks Machine King with Arcana Knight Joker.

**Keith's LP**: 900 - 0.

**Winner**: Zeke Martin.

The crowd was silent for a while, until a person clapped, then everybody began to clap. "And the winner and new champion… is Zeke Martin!" the announcer said. Everybody cheered for their new champion. "Thank you everybody." Zeke waved at everybody. "No… I lost." Keith said, getting up from the ground. Zeke began clapping. "Huh? Why are you clapping?" Keith asked. "Let's give it up for Keith!" Zeke said. Everybody cheered for Keith as well. Zeke and Keith shook hands and waved at the people. On the stands, the teen was walking away. "You're a disgrace… father." he said, leaving.

**This Chapter's Featured Card: Machine King.**

**Effect Monster Level: 6 ATK: 2200 DEF:2000 Attribute: EARTH Type: Machine**

**Increase the ATK of this card by 100 points for each Face-Up Machine-type monster on the field.**


	3. Jet Tornado, the WIND Master

After Zeke won the championship, he went back home. His home was the house that was not far from the stadium. The time was now around 6:30 p.m. "I'm home." Zeke called out when he entered the house. "hey there champ." a voice spoke. It was the teen that was wearing the green shirt, black pants, had black hair, green eyes, and was sitting on the floor. "I told you Jet, sit on the couch." Zeke said. "Sorry dude." Jet got off the floor and sat on the couch. "And also, just because I won the tournament doesn't make me the champion." Zeke said. "Actually… that's what everyone is calling you, even your spirits are calling you champion." Jet said. The Spirit of Kuriboh appears. "Kuri Kuri." Kuriboh said. "hey Kuriboh." Zeke closes the door and walked to his room. "I'll be in here if you need me." Zeke enters and closes the door. "You got it." Jet said, flipping channels on the T.V.

30 Minutes later, the time was now 7.00 p.m.

Jet was in the kitchen making dinner. "Dinner's ready." Jet said. "I',m going." Zeke left his room. Both were eating their food on the table. "What are we gonna do with the third room?" Zeke asked. "I told you already, we-" Zeke cuts-off Jet. "We are not gonna rent it to people." Zeke said.

The time was now 8:00 p.m.

Zeke and Jet went downstairs to the basement. Zeke turns on the lights and a Duel Field appears. "You ready to duel champ?" Jet asked, inserting his deck into his green duel disk. "I'm all set and ready." Zeke said, inserting his deck into his duel disk. "Let's DUEL!" they called out.

-Zeke vs. Jet-

**Jet's Turn**: he draws and summons Flying Kamakiri #1 (4/**A**:1400 **D**:900) in Attack mode. Jet sets a card and ends his turn.

**Status**: H-4 LP-4000 M-1 FD-1

**Zeke's Turn**: he draws and summons Milla the Temporal Magician (4/**A**:1800 **D**:1000) in Attack mode. Due to the effect of Milla, Zeke targets a set Spell/Trap card on Jet's field and looks at it. Jet's card was The Legacy of Yata-Garasu. It returns back to his field. Now Zeke attacks Flying Kamakiri #1 with Milla the Temporal Magician.

**Jet's LP**: 4000 - 3600.

The effect of Flying Kamakiri #1 is that Jet special summons one WIND Monster from his deck with ATK of 1500 or lower in Face-Up Attack Position. He special summons Whirlwind Prodigy (4/**A**:1500 **D**: 1600) from his deck.

Zeke sets a card and ends his turn.

**Status**: H-4 LP-4000 M-1 FD-1

"Nice work Milla." Zeke said. "Thank you master." Milla said. "You two done talking yet?" Jet asked. "Yep. It's your move." Zeke said.

**Jet's Turn**: he draws and smiles. Since Whirlwind Prodigy counts as two tributes for a WIND monster, he tributes him to summon Simorgh, Bird of Divinity (7/**A**:2700 **D**:1000). Simorgh screeched when it appeared. Jet attacks with Simorgh, but Zeke activates his face-down trap card Negate Attack, ending the battle phase. Jet ends his turn and the effect of Simorgh activates, inflicting 1000 points of damage if the player doesn't have Spell or Trap in the Spell/Trap Card Zone. 500 points of damage if a player has one Spell or Trap card on their field. No damage if the player has 2 or more.

**Jet's LP**: 3600 - 3100

**Zeke's LP**: 4000 - 3000

**Status**: H-4 LP-3100 M-1 FD-1

**Zeke's Turn**: he draws and activates Monster Recovery, adding Milla back to his hand, then shuffling his hand back to his deck and re-shuffling. Then Zeke draws the same number of cards that he had. He had 5, so Zeke draws 5 cards. Now Zeke summons Card Blocker (3/**A**:400 **D**:400) in defense mode.

"You ready Card Blocker?" Zeke asked his monster. "Yes master Zeke. I'm all fired up!" Card Blocker said. He sees Simorgh and it screeched at him. Card Blocker screamed and began to shake in fear behind his shield. "You seen Simorgh a bunch of times, why are you scared?" Zeke asked. "It still scares me." Card Blocker said. Zeke chuckled a bit.

Zeke sets two cards and ends his turn. The effect of Simorgh is activated again. Since Zeke has two cards in his Spell/Trap Card Zone, he takes no damage.

**Jet's LP**: 3100 - 2600

**Status**: H-2 LP-3000 M-1 FD-2

**Jet's Turn**: he draws and summons Lady Ninja Yae (3/**A**:1100 **D**:200) in Attack mode. Now he activates his trap card Legacy of Yata-Garasu, allowing him to draw an extra card. Now he activates Lady Ninja Yae's effect, discarding one WIND monster in his hand to return all Spell and Trap cards on the field back to the hand. All of Zeke's cards in his Spell/Trap card zone went back to his hand. Now he activates FIssure, destroying Card Blocker. A hand appears below him and drags him down.

"NO!" Card Blocker yelled before he disappeared. "Card Blocker!" Zeke yelled.

Jet now attacks Zeke directly with Lady Ninja Yae.

**Zeke's LP**: 3000 - 1900

Now he sends Simorgh for a direct attack, but Zeke discards Kuriboh to take no damage. Jet sets two cards and ends his turn, thus the effect of Simorgh once more activates.

**Zeke's LP**: 1900 - 900

**Status**: H-1 LP-2600 M-2 FD-2

"It's Zeke's turn now. He needs a miracle, otherwise I will win and become the new champion of New Domino City." Jet thought.

**Zeke's Turn**: he draws and activates Pot of Greed, drawing two cards. Now he summons Winged Kuriboh (1/**A**:300 **D**:200) in defense mode. Zeke sets two cards and ends his turn, thus activating Simorgh's effect again, but since Zeke and Jet have two cards in their Spell/Trap card zone, neither of them take damage.

**Status**: H-2 LP-900 M-1 FD-2

**Jet's Turn**: he draws. He plans on activating Lady Ninja Yae's effect again, but Zeke activates his face-down Fiendish Chain trap card, targeting Lady Ninja and negating her effect. So Jet tributes Lady Ninja Yae to summon Cyber-Tech Alligator (5/**A**:2500 **D**:1600). Jet attacks Winged Kuriboh with Cyber-Tech Alligator, but Zeke activates his face-down Quick Play Transcendent Wings, tributing Winged Kuriboh and discarding two cards in his hand to special summon Winged Kuriboh LV10 (10/**A**:300 **D**:200) from his deck. Now Zeke activates its effect and tributes itself to destroy all of Jet's monsters in Attack mode and inflicting damage to him by his monster's ATK points.

**Jet's LP**: 2600 - 0

**Winner**: Zeke.

"Aw man… I lost again." Jet said, lying on the floor. Zeke walks up to him and helps him up. "Thanks." Jet said. "No prob." Zeke said. They went back upstairs. "So now what dude?" Jet asked. "Go looking for duelists to help us create Team Heroes." Zeke said. "Yeah.. let's start tomorrow." Jet said. "Okay." Zeke said. The time was now 11:00 p.m. Zeke and Jet were in their own rooms, sleeping.

**This Chapter's Featured Card: Simorgh, Bird of Divinity.**

**Effect Monster Level: 7 ATK: 2700 DEF:1000 Attribute: WIND Type: Winged-Beast**

**This card cannot be Special Summoned. If you Tribute Summon this card, the tributes must be WIND. While this card is Face-up on the field, both players take 1000 points of damage during each End Phase. Decrease the damage each player takes when this happens by 500 points for each Spell or Trap Card that player controls.**


	4. The Light Princess

The next day, Zeke and Jet were walking around New Domino City looking for duelists to join their team, Team Heroes. "This is boring…" Jet said. "Suck it up. We need to keep looking for duelists to help us." Zeke said. "I know… I don't know why you have that dragon mark on your arm." Jet said. Zeke pulls up his sleeve on his right arm and appears the head of a red dragon. "The Mark of the Crimson Dragon… I won't forget the day I met it." Zeke said. As they were walking, they arrive at a school. "Hey, what time is it by now?" Zeke asked Jet. Jet looks at his Cell Phone. "Its 3:00 p.m. now." Jet said. The bell rang and all the students were leaving. "Looks like they are middle schoolers. Let's ask a couple of them to join us." Jet said. "Sure." Zeke said. Zeke and Jet began to ask the students if they wanted to join Team Heroes, but all the students cared was for Zeke to give them autographs. Zeke couldn't believe how popular he was. So he signed them all autographs in their duel disks, notepads, card boxes, even their cards. The school they were at was a Middle School. All of the girls and boys were 15, 14, or 13 years old. The girls wore Red Uniforms and the boys wore Blue Uniforms. After Zeke finished signing autographs, Zeke and Jet were about to leave until Zeke began to hear voices on the school grounds. Zeke walked toward the voices. "Where are you going?" Jet asked. "Come with me." Zeke said. Jet followed, but even the students followed them. "Oh great, even Zeke's new fan club is following us." Jet thought. Zeke arrives at a dueling arena and sees a girl with long straight blonde hair, pink skirt, red uniform jacket, and was being bullied by a big older boy, who was around 16 or 17 years old. The girl was pinned to the ground by two 15 year old boys. The big boy grabs her deck and pulls out a card and then throws the others to the ground. "Hey! Give it back!" the girl yelled. "Sorry toots… you know the deal." the boy said. He brings out a lighter. "No! Please don't…" the girl cried. "Or else what?" the boy said. Zeke shows up and gives the boy a punch in the face and knocks him to the ground. "Boss!" the two boys got off the girl and run to the other boy. Zeke picks up the card and looks at it. His eyes were widened from looking at the card. "No way…" Zeke thought. Jet helps up the girl. "You okay?" Jet asked the girl. "Yeah… I'm fine." the girl said. "Here." Zeke gives her back the card. "Thank you." the girl said, looking at Zeke with her pink eyes. "You are welcome." Zeke said. "Hey! What was that for!?" the bully yelled. Zeke ignored him. "Who are you two?" the girl asked. "I'm Jet Tornado." Jet introduced himself. "I'm Zeke Martin. You?" Zeke asked her. "I'm Alicia Heartfelt." the girl said her name. "Hey! I'm talking to you!" the bully said. "Shut up." Zeke told him in a dark voice. "What did you just say?" the bully asked. "You heard me." Zeke said. "Why you… who are you anyways?" the bully asked. "That's Zeke Martin, the champion of New Domino City boss." the first kid said. "The Champion? Very interesting." the bully said. "You gonna duel him boss?" the second kid asked. "Yep." the bully said. "Hey champ, what do you say we have a duel?" Jet laughed. "Give me a break… like Zeke would-" Zeke interrupts him. "I'll duel you." Zeke said. "Perfect." the bully said. "You sure Zeke?" Jet asked. "Yes, and I'll make this more interesting, I'll duel him with your deck Alicia. "Really?" Alicia said. "Yes." Zeke said. Zeke puts his deck back into his deckbox and Alicia gives him her deck. THe other kids arrive. "What's going on?" one of the kids asked. "Zeke is gonna duel Billy the school bully." a boy said. "That's so cool." a girl said. "You hear that Zeke?" Jet asked. "Yep." Zeke said, "Gr… what's going on?" Billy looked around. "Everybody else is cheering for Zeke to win." the kid said. "Please, they should be afraid of me." Billy said. "You ready?" Zeke activates his duel disk and inserts Alicia's deck in. Billy activates his duel disk and inserts his deck in. "DUEL!" both yelled out.

-Zeke vs. Billy-

"You better win… champ." Alicia said, as she and Jet left the arena and went to the other kids were at. "I go first." Zeke said.

**Zeke's Turn**: Zeke draws and summons Victoria (4/**A**:1800 **D**:1500) in Attack mode. Zeke then sets a card and end his turn.

**Status**: H-4 LP-4000 M-1 FD-1

"Oh great, you're using her deck. Why are you using her weak deck?" Billy asked. "To beat you." Zeke said. Billy growled.

**Billy's Turn**: he draws and activates Cost Down. He discards a card and every monster in his hand and field lose two levels until the end phase. Now he summons Ushi Oni (6/**A**:2150 **D**:1950) in Attack mode (**LV**:6 - 4). He attacks Victoria with Ushi Oni, but Zeke activates his face-down Solar Ray trap card, inflicting the bully with 600 points of damage for each LIGHT Monster on Zeke's Field. He only has Victoria.

**Billy's LP**: 4000 - 3400

The attack continues and Victoria is destroyed.

**Zeke's LP**: 4000 - 3650

Billy ends his turn (**LV**:4 - 6).

**Status**: H-3 LP-3400 M-1 FD-0

**Zeke's Turn**: he draws and summons Shining Angel (4/**A**:1400 **D**:1200) in defense mode. He sets a card and ends his turn.

**Status**: H-3 LP-3650 M-1 FD-1

**Billy's Turn**: he draws and sends Ushi Oni to destroy Shining Angel. Shining Angel is destroyed and the effect of Shining Angel activates; Special Summoning one LIGHT Monster with 1500 or less ATK points from Zeke's deck in Attack Mode. Zeke looks through the deck.

"This deck isn't that bad." Zeke thought.

Zeke special summons Hourglass of Courage (4/**A**:1100 **D**:1200) in Attack Mode.

Billy ends his turn.

**Status**: H-4 LP-3400 M-1 FD-0

**Zeke's Turn**: he draws and sacrifices Hourglass of Courage to summon Tethys, Goddess of Light (5/**A**:2400 **D**:1800) in Attack mode. He attacks and destroys Ushi Oni.

**Billy's LP**: 3400 - 3150

Zeke sets a card and ends his turn.

**Status**: H-2 LP-3650 M-1 FD-1

**Billy's Turn**: he draws and summons a monster in defense mode. He sets a card and end his turn.

**Status**: H-3 LP-3150 M-1 FD-1

**Zeke's Turn**: Zeke draws and summons Nova Summoner (4/**A**:1400 **D**:800) in Attack mode. Now he activates his face-down Pixie Ring trap card. Now Billy can't choose Zeke's weakest monster for an attack target. Zeke attacks his monster with Nova Summoner. Billy's monster was Gravitic Orb, which it's effect activates, switching all monsters positions. Tethys and Nova Summoner are switched to defense mode while Gravitic Orb is destroyed. Zeke sets a card and ends his turn.

**Status**: H-1 LP-3650 M-2 FD-1

**Billy's Turn**: he draws and activates Monster Reborn to bring back Ushi Oni, but Zeke activates Magic Jammer, discard his last card to negate and destroy Monster Reborn. Now he activates Dark Hole, destroying all of Zeke's monsters.

"No! I'm defenseless!" Zeke said. "Hang in there Zeke!" Jet said. "He has Victoria, Shining Angel, Hourglass of Courage, Tethys, and Nova Summoner in his graveyard. If Zeke draws that card, he is gonna be needing a miracle to win." Alicia thought.

Billy now summons Takuhee (4/**A**:1450 **D**:1000) in attack mode. He attacks Zeke directly with Takuhee.

**Zeke's LP**: 3650 - 2200

Now he activates Pot of greed and draws two cards. He sets a card and ends his turn.

**Status**: H-1 LP-3150 M-1 FD-1

**Zeke's Turn**: he draws and sets a monster. He ends his turn.

**Status**: H-0 LP-2200 M-1 FD-0

**Billy's Turn**: he draws and tributes Takuhee to summon Inferno Hammer (6/**A**:2400 **D**:0). He attacks Zeke's monster, which was Skelengal. The effect allows Zeke to draw one card. He ends his turn now.

**Status**: H-1 LP-3150 M-1 FD-1

**Zeke's Turn**: he draws and activates Pot of Greed, drawing two cards. Now Zeke activates Monster Reborn to bring back Tethys, Goddess of Light. Now Zeke banishes two LIGHT monsters (Nova Summoner and Skelengal) from his graveyard to special summon Soul of Purity and Light (6/**A**:2000 **D**:1800).

"Now Zeke only has Victoria, Shining Angel, and Hourglass of Courage in his graveyard. Just one more would of helped." Alicia said. "What do you mean?" Jet asked.

Now Zeke Special Summons Archlord Kristya (8/**A**:2800 **D**:2300) since he has 4 Fairy-Type monsters in his graveyard.

"But how!? You only had 3 Fairies in your graveyard." Alicia said. Zeke chuckled. "I don't. I had Victoria, Shining Angel, Hourglass, Tethys, Nova, Skelengal, and the one I discarded due to the effect of Magic Jammer. Since Tethys was on my field since I brought her back with Monster Reborn and I banished Nova and Skelengal to summon Soul of Purity and Light, I had exactly 4 Fairies." Zeke explained. "Which one did you discard?" Alicia asked.

Due to the effect of Kristya, Zeke targets one Fairy-type monster in his graveyard and adds it to his hand.

"This one." Zeke shows her the card Consecrated Light. Alicia smiles. Now Zeke attacks his monster with Archlord Kristya.

**Billy's LP**: 3150 - 2750

Now Zeke attacks him directly with Soul of Purity and Light, but he activates Call of the Haunted to bring back Inferno Hammer, but with the effect of Kristya, neither player can Special Summon, so the attack continues.

**Billy's LP**: 2750 - 750

Now he attacks him directly with Tethys.

**Billy's LP**: 750 - 0

**Winner**: Zeke.

As soon as the match was over, everyone cheered for Zeke. Billy fell to the ground and fainted. The two kids picked him up and took him away from the school. "Easy." Zeke said. Alicia walked up to Zeke. "Amazing win." Alicia said. Zeke smiles and gives her back her deck, but their hands touched and both blushed. "All right love birds. It's time for Zeke and me to leave." Jet said. "Wait, would you two like to come to my house today?" Alicia asked. "Sure." Zeke said. "Yay!" Alicia holds both their arms and begins to drag them to her house. "She's dragging us?" Jet asked. "Yep." Zeke said.

**This Chapter's Featured Card: Archlord Kristya.**

**Effect Monster Level:8 ATK: 2800 DEF: 2300 Attribute: LIGHT Type: Fairy**

**If you have exactly 4 Fairy-type monsters in your Graveyard, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand). When you do: Target 1 Fairy-type monster in your Graveyard; add that target to your hand. Neither player can Special Summon monsters. If this face-up card would be sent from the field to the graveyard, it returns to the top of your Deck, instead.**


	5. Flashback Duel

After Zeke and Jet arrived at a Middle School, Zeke was challenged by Billy the school bully to a duel. Zeke accepts and used Alicia's LIGHT Fairy deck against him. Zeke defeated him and as thanks for defeating him, Alicia invites Zeke and Jet to her house.

They arrive at her house, but it was actually a mansion.

"This is where you live?" Jet asked.

"Yes." Alicia said.

"Wow…" Zeke said.

They walked towards the door and they opened. as they walked inside, they were greeted by a man in a suit, who is the butler. "Welcome home Princess." the butler said.

"Princess!?" Zeke and Jet said.

"That's right." Alicia said.

"And who are you two?" the Butler asked Zeke and Jet.

"They are my friends, Zeke Martin and Jet Tornado." Alicia said.

"Hello." Zeke and Jet said.

"Hello to you too." the Butler closed the door and walked away.

"What do you think? Pretty cool right?" Alicia asked.

"Yeah… it's pretty cool." Zeke said.

The spirit of Kuriboh and Winged Kuriboh appeared. Alicia gasped. "OMG! They are so cute!" Alicia squealed as a cute anime girl.

"Wait… you can see them?" Zeke asked.

"Yes. Why can't I?" Alicia asked.

"So you have spirit monsters too?" Jet asked.

"Yes. Here, I'll show you one." Alicia looks through her deck and pulls out a card. "This one." Alicia shows them Tethys, Goddess of Light.

"Is she your spirit monster?" Jet asked.

"One of them. Hey, why don't you two go to the break room and wait for me." Alicia suggested.

"Okay." Zeke and Jet said. Alicia went upstairs and the boys went to the break room. As they sat down on the chairs, as the butler brought them lemon squares and tea while they wait for Alicia.

"Thank you." Zeke and Jet said.

"You're welcome sirs." the Butler said as he left. Zeke and Jet began to eat the lemon squares and drink the tea, but Alicia entered the room. She was now wearing a black shirt, kept the pink skirt, red stockings, and her blonde hair was now spiky like instead of straight. Zeke blushed when he saw her.

"Hey boys." Alicia said, as she sat down. Alicia grabs a lemon square, but Zeke sees something on her arm.

"Hey Alicia." Zeke said.

"Yes?" Alicia took a bite off the lemon square.

"Is that… a mark of the Crimson Dragon on your right arm?" Zeke asked. Alicia looked down.

"Yes." Alicia said. She shows them her arm and appears the mark of a red claw. "I have the Right Claw. Wait… how did you know?" Alicia asked.

Zeke raises his right sleeve and shows her his mark.

"You're… a Dragon Signer?" Alicia asked.

"Yes." Zeke said.

"Me and Zeke are trying to look for duelists to help us keep Domino City safe." Jet said.

"And would you like to join? We are also trying to find the other duelists who make up the Crimson Dragon." Zeke said.

"Are you a dragon signer Jet?" Alicia asked.

"No. Only Zeke." Jet said.

"Well I'm in." Alicia said.

"Welcome to Team Heroes Alicia." Zeke holds out his hand.

Alicia shakes his hand.

"Team Heroes? That's the name of our team?" Alicia asked.

"Yes." Zeke and Jet said.

"Okay." Alicia said.

"So tell us, how did you get your dragon mark?" Zeke asked.

"You wanna know? Okay." Alicia said.

-Flashback-

One year ago, during midnight, Alicia was in the duel tournament all alone. "Okay. I'm here. Just like you told me. Are you here!?" Alicia spoke. A hooded figure appears on the stadium arena. "So you did show up… girl." the hooded figure spoke, with a male voice. "Yeah… I'm here. Now let's duel. I'm gonna make you pay for hurting my brother." Alicia said, activating her duel disk and inserting her deck. The hooded figure pulls back the cloak and activates his black duel disk and inserts his deck. "DUEL!" Alicia and the hooded figure yelled out.

-Alicia vs. Hooded Figure-

**Alicia's Turn:** She draws and summons Dunames Dark Witch (4/**A**:1800** D**:1050) in attack mode. Now she equips her with Ribbon of Rebirth. She ends her turn now.

**Status:** H-4 LP-4000 M-1 FD-0

"Mistress Alicia, I sense a dark power from your opponent." Dunames Dark Witch spoke. "I know. I sensed it when he appeared. This is… a Shadow Game." Alicia said. The hooded figure was releasing a dark power. "My turn." he spoke.

**Hooded Figure's Turn:** he draws and summons Stygian Street Patrol (4/**A**:1600 **D**:1200) in attack mode. Now he equips Stygian Street Patrol with Sword of Dark Rites, granting Stygian 400 more ATK points (**A**:1600 - 2000). He attacks Dunames Dark Witch with Stygian Street Patrol.

**Alicia's LP**: 4000 - 3800

The effect of Stygian Street Patrol activates. If it destroys a monster in battle, the owner of the destroyed monster takes damage equal to its level times 100. Since Dunames Dark Witch is a level four monster, Alicia takes 400 points of damage. Stygian Street Patrol fires a laser at Alicia from its equipped sword.

**Alicia's LP**: 3800 - 3400

Now the effect of Ribbon of Rebirth activates, bringing back the destroyed monster. Dunames Dark Witch returns back to Alicia's field. The hooded figure ends his turn.

**Status**: H-4 LP-4000 M-1 FD-0

**Alicia's Turn**: She draws her card and sacrifices Dunames Dark Witch to summon Tethys, Goddess of Light (5/**A**:2400 **D**:1800) in attack mode.

"It's time to defeat this opponent Mistress Alicia." Tethys spoke. "First Dunames, now Tethys. So… she can wield spirit monsters." the hooded figure spoke. "Let's do this." Alicia said.

Alicia attacks Stygian Street Patrol with Tethys.

**Hooded Figure's LP**: 4000 - 3600

Alicia sets a card and ends her turn.

**Status**: H-3 LP-3400 M-1 FD-1

Hooded Figure's Turn: he draws and activates Hammer Shot destroying Tethys, Goddess of Light.

"Tethys no!" Alicia cried.

Now he activates the effect of Stygian Street Patrol from the graveyard. He banishes it to Special Summon a Fiend-type monster with 2000 or less ATK from his hand. So he summons another Stygian Street Patrol (4/**A**:1600 **D**:1200), but he tributes Stygian to summon Mist Archfiend (5/**A**:2400 **D**:0).

"Archfiend!" Alicia said. "That's right. I run a Dark Archfiend deck." The hooded figure spoke. "Damn it…" Alicia cussed.

Now he uses the effect of the second Stygian in his graveyard. He banishes it to Special Summon Dark Resonator (3/**A**:1300 **D**:300).

"A Tuner monster!" Alicia said. "That's right, but just wait." the hooded figure said. "Wait? For what?" Alicia asked. "You'll see." the hooded figure said.

He sets a card and ends his turn.

**Status**: H-0 LP-3600 M-2 FD-1

"No attack? That's pretty weird." Alicia thought.

**Alicia's Turn**: she draws and banishes two LIGHT monsters in her graveyard (Dunames Dark Witch and Tethys, Goddess of Light) to Special Summon Soul of Purity and Light (6/**A**:2000** D**:1800). Now she summons Hanewata (1/**A**:200 **D**:300).

"A Tuner Monster!" the hooded figure said. "That's right! So check this out!" Alicia yelled.

Alicia tunes Soul of Purity and Light with Hanewata (6 + 1 = 7) to Synchro Summon for Ancient Fairy Dragon (7/**A**:2100 **D**:3000) in attack mode.

"No way!" the hooded figure saw through his hood. "This is my ace monster!" Alicia said.

Now Alicia activates her face down spell card Sword and Shield, switching all monsters ATK and DEF points (**A**:2100 **D**:3000 -** A**:3000 **D**:2100) (**A**:2400 **D**:0 - **A**:0 **D**:2400) (**A**:1300 **D**:300 - **A**:300 **D**:1300). Alicia attacks Mist Archfiend with Ancient Fairy Dragon, but he activates his face down trap card Urgent Tuning.

"Urgent Tuning!" Alicia said. "That's right." the hooded figure said. "So that's why." Alicia thought.

The hooded figure tunes Mist Archfiend with Dark Resonator (5 + 3 = 8) to Synchro Summon Red Dragon Archfiend (8/**A**:3000 **D**:2000). Ancient Fairy Dragon roared at Red Dragon Archfiend and continued her attack. Red Dragon Archfiend counter attacked and both Dragons were tied.

"Both Dragons are too strong!" Alicia said. Suddenly a huge red like dragon appeared over the stadium. "What is that!?" Alicia yelled. On Alicia's right arm, appears a mark of a red claw. "What the…?". On the hooded figure's right arm appears a set of red wings. "What is this?" he asked. The two dragons destroyed each other and the explosion from the destroyed dragons was too strong, the robe flew off and appears a young man, having black hair, wearing black shoes, a black shirt, black pants, and had red eyes. He was 17 years old. "Who are you?" Alicia asked him. "My name… is Dee Martin." the young man said.

-Flashback End-

"The Duel ended in a draw and that's how I got my mark." Alicia said. "Whoa…" Jet said. "Dee Martin…" Zeke said. "Do you know him Zeke?" Alicia asked Zeke. "Yeah… Dee is… my older brother." Zeke said. Jet and Alicia couldn't believe it. The duelist that Alicia dueled was Zeke's older brother.

**This Chapter's Featured Card: Stygian Street Patrol.**

**Effect Monster Level: 4 ATK: 1600 DEF: 1200 Attribute: DARK Type: Fiend**

**When this card destroys a monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard: Inflict damage to your opponent equal to the level of the destroyed monster in the Graveyard x100. You can banish this card from your Graveyard: Special Summon 1 Fiend-type monster with 2000 or less ATK from your hand. **


End file.
